Prior art load control devices, such as dimmer switches, may be coupled in series electrical connection between an alternating-current (AC) power source and a lighting load for controlling the amount of power delivered from the AC power source to the lighting load. A standard dimmer switch may typically comprise a bidirectional semiconductor switch, e.g., a thyristor (e.g., such as a triac) or two field-effect transistors (FETs) in anti-series connection. The bidirectional semiconductor switch may be coupled in series between the AC power source and the load and is controlled to be conductive and non-conductive for portions of a half cycle of the AC power source to thus control the amount of power delivered to the electrical load. Generally, dimmer switches may use either a forward phase-control dimming technique or a reverse phase-control dimming technique in order to control when the bidirectional semiconductor switch is rendered conductive and non-conductive to thus control the power delivered to the load. The dimmer switch may comprise a toggle actuator for turning the lighting load on and off and an intensity adjustment actuator for adjusting the intensity of the lighting load. Examples of prior art dimmer switches are described in greater detail is commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,919, issued Sep. 29, 1993, entitled LIGHTING CONTROL DEVICE; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,959, issued Nov. 29, 2005, entitled ELECTRONIC CONTROL SYSTEMS AND METHODS; the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
In order to save energy, high-efficiency lighting loads, such as, for example, light-emitting diode (LED) light sources, are being used in place of or as replacements for conventional incandescent or halogen lamps. High-efficiency light sources typically consume less power and provide longer operational lives as compared to incandescent and halogen lamps. In order to illuminate properly, a load regulation circuit (e.g., such as an electronic dimming ballast or an LED driver) may be coupled between the AC power source and the respective high-efficiency light source (e.g., the compact fluorescent lamp or the LED light source) for regulating the power supplied to the high-efficiency light source. Some high-efficiency lighting loads may be integrally housed with the load regulation circuit in a single enclosure. Such an enclosure may have a screw-in base that allows for mechanical attachment to standard Edison sockets and provide electrical connections to the neutral side of the AC power source and either the hot side of the AC power source or the dimmed-hot terminal of the dimmer switch (e.g., for receipt of the phase-control voltage).
A dimmer switch for controlling a high-efficiency light source may be coupled in series between the AC power source and the load regulation circuit for the high-efficiency light source. The load regulation circuit may control the intensity of the high-efficiency light source to the desired intensity in response to the conduction time of the bidirectional semiconductor switch of the dimmer switch. The load regulation circuits for the high-efficiency light sources may have high input impedances or input impedances that vary in magnitude throughout a half cycle. When a prior-art forward phase-control dimmer switch is coupled between the AC power source and the load regulation circuit for the high-efficiency light source, the load regulation circuit may not be able to conduct enough current to exceed the rated latching and/or holding currents of the thyristor.